


Rapture

by HelenTheMoon



Series: In Which the World Makes No Sense [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Family, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenTheMoon/pseuds/HelenTheMoon
Summary: Visitors walk through Rapture; somebody is watching them. They end up confused.





	Rapture

Andrew Ryan had never thought that moments before his final breath he would see _those_ individuals again. Elizabeth Comstock and Booker DeWitt. In a way, he was glad to see that such… fascinating people had not perished.

That was, if you could disregard the fact that they had _both_ perished the year before. And those two individuals on the security camera were much younger than the ones he had come to know, and they had appeared out of thin air. Both of them were wearing clothes that went out of fashion at the very beginning of the century, perhaps even earlier.

Andrew Ryan had never been a religious man in any stretch of the word – and let Dr. Lamb to her own delusions about the Great Chain of Industry – but, other than a Teleportation Plasmid, there was no way for a person to literally appear out of thin air, and even if they _did_ have one, which he doubted, it did not explain the oddness of the situation. Were they ghosts? Or had they, by unknown means, traveled through time?

Miss Comstock was currently touching the glass panel whispering something that could not be heard through the camera, while Mr. DeWitt was staring at her in confusion. Their subject of interest soon drew Andrew Ryan’s attention as well, and he was even more intrigued when he saw it. A Big Daddy in the form of a bird, which instead of enduring the great pressure of the Atlantic Ocean, it was made to fly in the sky. And yet here it was, drowning outside the walls of Rapture.

All of the sudden the questions that Andrew Ryan always had about those two multiplied, and some other questions were answered. Time travelling, and possibly a flying version of Rapture. Who would have imagined that the two strangers who had once entered his great city uninvited and by unknown means were entitled to such… strange commitments.

Now that he thought about it, both Miss Comstock and Mr. DeWitt always had something… otherworldly about them. Miss Comstock had this eerie grace that drew Sander Cohen’s unprecedented interest and an intelligence that seemed to exceed the intelligence of all the people Ryan had ever invited in his city. As for Mr. DeWitt, it was never quite possible to tell his actual age; his face and his white hair indicated a man in his seventies, yet his strength, posture and voice, without the use of any Plasmids or Tonics, was that of a much, _much_ younger man. As if his body was a mixture of how old he _was_ and how old he _should_ be.

Mr. DeWitt could be heard through the camera. “Elizabeth, where are we? What is going on… What _is_ this?”.

“It’s a doorway.”, came the excited? reply. “Come, this way!”.

“What do you mean, _this is a doorway_? Elizabeth!”. In all honesty, Andrew Ryan was as confused as Mr. DeWitt was.

The two companions entered the bathysphere; the same one that the person he had once thought to be a CIA parasite – but now he knew better – had used to enter Rapture. Since Atlas had ordered the slave to take the communications radio, he could not hear what they were saying. Soon the bathysphere reached the surface. Elizabeth Comstock and Booker DeWitt disappeared.

What an odd pair. Last time he had seen the two cooperating, it had turned out that Miss Comstock had been plotting to murder Mr. DeWitt after using him to rescue a Little Sister. That… creature was quite an oddity herself, behaving almost as she had never been under any mental conditioning. For what purpose were Elizabeth Comstock and Booker DeWitt working together now?

He would never know. But, seeing those two right now was oddly fitting.

After all, it was high time he met his son.

* * *

Out of the five girls that Jack had rescued, only two of them remembered their own names. The first one was Mariska “Masha” Lutz, the Russian girl he had heard about in her parent’s audio diaries. The other one was Sally. And Sally was by far the strangest of all the girls.

Jack could still recall the time when he had rescued her as if it had only been yesterday. Unlike all the other Little Sisters, she was walking all by herself, with no ADAM syringe in hand and no Big Daddy to accompany her. All she was holding was a porcelain doll; she was completely defenseless.

In spite of her weakness however, she was so… vigilant. She was throwing careful glances to all directions, and made sure to stay hidden at all times; out of sight, out of mind, as they said. This was the exact opposite of all the other Little Sisters that Jack had seen in the past. In spite of their chilling appearance, all those other girls always seemed so carefree it was astonishing. Just what had happened to this one?

Jack was so preoccupied thinking about those things that he had failed to notice when the Little Sister had approached him. “Are you Mr. Jack?”, she asked.

“Eh?”. The question had caught him so off guard that all he could do was stare at her dumbly. How did she know his name? “Miss Elizabeth said you would come.”, she continued.

Someone had known of his arrival _beforehand_. They were _expecting_ him? He had to get some answers. “Where is Miss Elizabeth?”, he asked kneeling down to be closer to her height.

“She’s an angel now.”, replied the girl sadly. Jack felt a pang of pity for her. Usually Little Sisters were getting all excited when they were talking about “angels”, but this girl here was so sad… Whoever this woman was, she must have been really important to her. Actually, this girl over here was not like a Little Sister at all. Her voice, while still distorted, it sounded almost normal, and her glowing yellow eyes were full of emotion. Her grey skin went almost unnoticed.

Not knowing what to do, Jack put his hand on her head and instantly killed the slug inside her, rescuing her.

Instead of just bowing and thanking him like all the other girls before her, this one laughed happily. “Miss Elizabeth was right.”, she said with a knowing look in her now blue eyes. “You will save us.”. And with that, she was off, singing a song in French.

“Looks like there is no need to flip a coin.”, said a male voice in a pleasant tone.

“Not indeed.”, replied a female one in monotone.

Jack turned around to face the direction the voices had come from. Nobody was there.

A few days later, when they were at last back on the surface, Jack asked Dr. Tenenbaum who “Miss Elizabeth” was. Much to his disappointment, she had no specific answer herself. However, she _did_ know some interesting things. “Sally was captured by Atlas. Atlas wanted Fräulein Comstock tell him the “Ace in the Hole”. Sally said Atlas killed Fräulein Comstock.”. The Ace in the Hole?

The thought had diminished from Jack’s head until Sally reminded him. “Miss Elizabeth wanted to say she’s sorry.”, she said one day.

Jack blinked. “What for?”.

“She brought Atlas the Ace in the Hole.”.

“Sally… do you know what the Ace in the Hole is?”.

She squinted as she pushed her memory. Jack was not surprised. Even with her surprising smooth un-conditioning, Sally’s memories from her time as a Little Sister were vague, though much sharper than all the other girls. Her mental conditioning had never fully settled, explained Tenenbaum once.

Finally Sally gave her answer. “Would… you… kindly.”. Jack froze.

A few months later, Jack found a book on his doorstep. _BioShock: Infinite_, by Booker DeWitt, written in 1899.

As soon as he saw the title he paused. _BioShock_? That was the title of his _own_ book! Hesitantly, he turned to the first page. There was a note there, written in pencil in a rough writing character. _“Hope this makes you understand why my daughter did what she did.”_.

His daughter? “Who in the world is Booker DeWitt?”, wondered Jack out loud.

“I know who he is.”, said Sally. When did she get there!? “He was Miss Elizabeth’s Big Daddy. But I think he’s alive again. Just like Miss Elizabeth was.”.

Jack sincerely hoped that the book would not be as confusing as Sally’s explainations.


End file.
